ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeras
Chimeras are humanoids who are said to be half man, half animal. In the ancient world, they were known as , or to the Sumerians. In genetics, is a single animal organism with genetically distinct cells from two different zygotes. In the Beginning In the readings of , he gives an explanation of the morphology of man. The readings of the Ancient world describe two creations: the "First Creation" is where certain souls injected themselves into the present world that we know, and the "Second Creation" is where these souls materialized into humans. The world they came out of, could be from a Lokas or Talas (an alternate dimension). In the “First Creation”, the "children of God" projected themselves into this world as phantoms, and ghosts. The name Lemur, as in Lemuria, means ghost, coming from a Latin word referring to “spirits of the dead”. These souls were actually immortal, having never tasted death. They injected themselves into the material world, but it had gotten so out of control that many souls had become entangled in distorted forms of matter and their minds locked in illusions and confusions. The Great Flood was the symbolic marker of the end of the first creation and the beginning of the second. The Second Creation was focused on cleaning up the mess and establishing an ideal material body for the "children of God" to incarnate properly, both a physical challenge and a mental one. The “Second Creation” was the time following the Great Flood. It was the period for repopulating the earth with new physical bodies. The human-animal combinations in a life-time could lose a tail, or the paw change into a hand, or an animal body or head into a human through the course of reproduction. Transformation from animal to human was gradual through generations of offspring, wielded by the change of thought, diet, and operative forces. Complete transformation was not typically achieved during one life-time, it took up to three or four generations to become fully human. During man’s advent into materiality, the entity experienced the loosing of appendages, or half an animal body. These were the body parts, or attachments that arose from the 'First Creation', when the soul had injected itself into animal influences. :And the sky gave birth to five Egyptian gods, one on each day: # on the first day # , the second # , the third # , the fourth # , the fifth Dimensions :See also: Lokas or Talas (dimensional worlds) Cryptid investigator Linda Godfrey explains that many Native Americans view the upright canine as a "sentient earth spirit or transdimensional visitor." In the legends, the entities are "fully corporeal" when in this dimension, and "they know where the portals are" to return to their home dimension, thus, able to avoid capture.Coast to Coast AM: Bipedal Canine Creatures (July 23, 2009), with Linda Godfrey In Godfrey's investigation she notes a pattern between many cryptids, such as bigfoot upright canines, and unexplainable lights, UFOs, weird zones of quietness, strange mists, and portals. According to Godfrey, the unusual phenomena and the creatures may be coming from the same place. "Everything escapes at the same time," Godfrey proposes in her book, Monsters Among Us.Coast to Coast AM: Monsters Among Us (October 21, 2016), with Linda Godfrey Cat people The cat people are said to be highly advanced. They may be identified with the . * 2005, near , sighting of a female humanoid feline that stood 5'7". The cat people are spoken of in a 200 year old local Native American legend. Dog people :See also: Werewolf The North American Dogman Project (NADP) is dedicated to the retrieval of information on the "Dogman'. NADP is based out of . They seek to unite researchers from the US and Canada, for the common goal of consolidating and sharing knowledge about the creature. They have recently branched to the UK (Visit NADP Chapters). Private researcher, Melba S. Ketchum obtained a hair sample that was canine. She sent the sample for testing, which came back with 100% human . Funding for dogmen research is not readily available for further analysis. Skinwalker Ranch in Ballard, Utah is notorious for dogmen sightings. In one unusual case but consistent with the chimera hypothesis, Native American police officers approached two men in trenchcoats and fedoras at the ranch. When they saw their faces, they were dog headed. The site was investigated by the from 1996 to 2004. ;Related Articles * , at Wikipedia * Dogman Encounters Radio podcasts on YouTube. * DOGMAN DNA (2015), by the cloaked hedgehog * Dogman Encounters Goat people :See also: Hollowman Road The Texas goat men sightings may be as broad as , to , to . The director of Shelterwood Laboratories, Melba S. Ketchum who grew up in , has heard rumors especially around , from credible people who are not known to lie, about the reported goat-men sightings on the East-side of Texas. American author and investigator Linda Godfrey gave a report from a relative who asserted that he saw a creature in (north of Milwaukee) that was built like a human, with thickly muscled upper arms, a goat-like face, horns, and hooves for feet.Coast to Coast AM: Unexplained Creatures/ Open Lines (April 22, 2016), with Linda Godfrey * Follow the Goatman at Cryptidz Wiki Reptids * HALF MAN HALF CROCODILE (2016) * TOPKAPI'S MUMMIFIED CROCODILE BOY (2015) * Half-Alligator, Half-Human Found in Florida Swamp! Mythology See also * Mantis, possibly a chimera Notes External links * Edgar Cayce's Tales of Egypt (2011) by John Van Auken, buy it at Amazon * , Wikipedia Category:Chimeras Category:Entities Category:Xenology Category:Ancient aliens